


Nerves and Circuits

by Vanfu



Series: I've Seen Things You Wouldn't Believe [1]
Category: Blade Runner (1982), The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Jim Halsey, more possible tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Jim Halsey thought he was helping a stranger out by giving them a ride.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Roy." Pris looked over Sebastian's head to see her old friend.

"Gosh, you really got some nice toys here," said Roy walking farther into the room pulling a scrawny looking kid with a mop of wavy brown hair behind him. He looked terrified, his eyes darting all over the place.

"This is the friend I was telling you about and it seems he's brought along a friend of his own."

"This is Jim," said Roy wrapping an arm tightly around the kid's shoulders. "He gave me a ride here."

Sebastian turned in his seat to see the two new arrivals. His heart sank when he laid eyes on Jim. He did his best to avoid being around people his age, he didn't want the reminder of what he should look like. Roy locked eyes with Sebastian as he lifted the the kid's chin and giving him a full kiss on the lips.

"I'll make us some breakfast," Sebastian decided as he shoot up from his chair. Roy looked pleased with himself even as Jim tried to pull away.

"Why don't you go and help him, Jim."

"Fine," sneered Jim, who was happy be apart from Roy for a moment. Sebastian didn't have a real kitchen, just kitchen things set up in a corner of one of the many rooms he had. He started boiling eggs. Sebastian decided not to talk to the newcomer, he didn't want to explain his condition to a stranger again. It seemed the kid didn't feel like talking much either.

Sebastian spotted Roy in the corner of his eye sneaking into the room. Jim was sitting on the pool table, his back to the doorway, fiddling with a small figurine that had a clock face on it's stomach and eyes that blinked out the seconds.

"Boo!" Jim jumped, dropping the figurine, a small noise escaping him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Jim said as he kneeled down to pick up the broken pieces. The figurine was mostly hollow inside, it was suspiring to find something like this in an age where everything had to have a multipurpose. The body was made of a malarial that Jim was not familiar with. He ran a finger over it and hissed when the edge of it cut him.

Roy knelt down next the kid, grabbing his wrist to inspect the wound. He brought the finger close to his lips, running his tongue over it. Roy hummed happily at the human taste of it.

"That's disgusting," Jim spat pulling his arm free from Roy, who let him. Pris didn't look amused when she walked into the room to join the others. She didn't understand Roy's attraction to someone who served no purpose to their mission. It was true that she enjoyed Sebastian's company and seen him as an ally, but he was a key piece to their survival unlike Jim.

"I think it's about time you got some rest," Roy suggested to Jim. He had some important matters to discuss with Pris and Sebastian that he didn't want to talk about in front of the kid. Roy had been very careful with keeping his expiration date a secret from Jim.

"I'm sorry about your clock, um-"

"Sebastian and don't worry about it. It was useless to begin with." The toy maker picked up the broken pieces as Roy took Jim out of the room.

* * *

Jim laid down on the fainting coach in a room full of Sebastian's creations. He had his own jacket balled up to use for a pillow and Roy draped his on the kid for a cover. Jim was more exhausted then he realize. The past few days for him have been beyond crazy.

"Now go to sleep." Roy brushed Jim's hair from his face to placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"You won't try anything will you?" Jim was still wary of the replicant, but he was so tired that he'd almost let Roy do anything as long as he got to rest.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Jim drifted off to sleep wondering what he could do for Sebastian to make up for breaking his clock. Roy stayed next to him until he heard his breath deepen and even out. The replicant never had much interest in human flesh and blood until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim still wasn't sure how he needed up with a gorgeous, mostly terrifying replicant in his crummy apartment. He picked the guy up after he was done with his cab job and thought he was trying to hail him. Jim figured why not, he could use the extra cash for his ticket off this dump of a planet. Turns out the guy, Roy Batty, had a few screws loose. (Figuratively or literately, Jim had yet to decide.)

Jim only figured that out Roy was a replicant by dumb luck. The man had sweet talked Jim into letting him stay at his place, giving a sob story about having nowhere else to go. Jim was cooking something simple in his small kitchenette when he accidentally hit the handle of the skillet, knocking it off the stove as he reached for an ingredient. Roy quickly appeared next to Jim and caught the hot skillet in his bare hands. Without thinking Jim pulled Roy towards the sink, putting the man's hands under cold running water, when the kid noticed there were no burn marks to be found. He took one of Roy's hands into his own, running his fingers over it trying to find some kind of damage.

"You're a replicant?" Jim asked shocked.

"Scare ya?" Roy replied with a grin. Jim keep touching the replicant's hand, turning it this way and that, with a look of amassment shining in his eyes.

"Sorry," Jim said sheepishly, letting go of Roy. "I've never been around someone like you before."

Roy was beginning to really like this kid.

* * *

He couldn't keep his hands off the boy after that. He wanted to be touching Jim at all times in some way and wondered if this was how poor Pris felt like around humans. Roy would run his fingers lightly down Jim's bare arm making him shiver, touching him whenever he walked past him, and once tried to pull Jim into his lap. Which resulted in the kid storming off to the bathroom, locking himself inside. Yet the two were just as curious about each other, only Jim know what personal boundaries were it seemed.

Jim reappeared minutes later with damp hair and wearing nightclothes. He found Roy sitting on the coach watching that weird comedy show on tv. Jim didn't understand why people enjoyed it so much.

"You get to sleep on the couch. While I," Jim pointed behind him at a queen sized bed shoved in a corner of the room. "Get to sleep over there."

"Fair enough," repeated Roy not looking away from the tv set. Jim frowned and headed for bed.

"Night," Jim said over his shoulder before laying down. Roy didn't respond. Jim fell asleep wondering why he was jealous that the handsy replicant won't flaunting over him anymore.

* * *

 

"They're replicants."

Jim opened his eyes to a serious looking Roy leaning over him, the man's eye had an eerie glow in the darkness.

"What?" Jim asked, yawning.

"They're replicants. All the shows on tv are played by replicants."

The kid just wanted to go back to sleep. He pulled on Roy's arm until he got to the hint to lay down next to him. Jim didn't know how long the man had been watching tv, but he needed to sleep too and to Jim's foggy mind it seemed like a good idea to share his bed with him.

* * *

Jim awoke again to an alarm going off somewhere telling him it was time for work. He moved to get up, but found that him couldn't. Roy was curdled next to Jim with his head resting on the kid's chest and their legs tangled together.

"Um, Roy." He shook the man's shoulder gently, Roy didn't move. Jim wondered how long replicants had to sleep or even if they needed to. He tilted his head as best as he could to get a look at Roy's face, the man's eyes were still shut.

Jim know that he had to get ready for work soon, but he didn't even know if Roy would still be here when he got back. Running fingers through the replicant's soft white hair, Jim thought of what could happen next. He didn't know much about replicants other then they were illegal on Earth. If Jim got a ticket off this planet could he request Roy to be his personal replicant. They'd probably just kill him though, Jim thought sadly.

What was a boy to do, he had replicant fugitive in his apartment and no one to turn to if he wanted him to stay alive. Shadily deals were out of the question for now, he'd see how far he could on his own first. Jim felt on edge, he had just meet Roy and here he is planing out their future together like some schoolgirl with a crush.

He had figured out Roy's secret too easily and he wasn't entirely sure if Roy trusted him to keep it. Jim didn't know what model Roy could be, but regardless replicants were stronger then humans.

"You won't kill me, would you?" Jim asked the room, still running his fingers over the man's head.

"Why would I do that?" The kid was startled to find that Roy was awake.

"Well, I figured out your secret."

"You're a smart kid," Roy answered, his fingers lightly ran over what skin was exposed to him at Jim's waist. Jim bit his lip trying not to laugh from the ticklish touches.

"Are you," Jim paused, embarrassed to ask. "Are you a pleasure model?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well you keep touching me." Jim started to fidget, Roy found a sensitive spot on his side. A giggle escaped him when Roy found another one. The replicant moved his head to look at Jim, the replicant had wide grin on his face. The kid smiled back.

"And you think I'd have to be programed to like you. Far from it, there's something about you that I can't resist."

Thanks to Roy, Jim was late for work that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim returned home to Roy and a stranger in his cramped living room. They were in a heated debate about something. Roy was talking in a level tone with simple words. The replicant beamed when he noticed Jim. 

"This is Leon," Roy explained. After their short exchange of introductions, Roy told Jim of their plan of going to Leon's apartment later to get somethings he had left behind. 

Jim excused and went to the kitchen to make himself a meal. Roy continued to talk with Leon as he cooked. Roy kept his eyes on him, the replicant took longer to reply as he picked the right words to say. He had many secrets that still needed to be withhold from the human. 

Once the heavy conversations were finished Jim returned to the living room with his plate of food. He felt strangely relaxed sitting next to Roy and watching Leon wander around his small apartment.

Leon had began to pick up of various things around the place looking at them with the curiosity of a child. Jim was started to realize that Leon wasn't as intelligent as Roy. He didn't mind though, it gave the replicant a more human quality. 

Leon had facial hair. It was purely cosmetic and served no real purpose, the replicant designers showing off the advanced talents of the Tyrell Corporation. Yet there were others who could replicate animals just was well, but a copy of an creature that no one has seen a real version of in years, it's hard for anyone to find a flaw unless they know what they were looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapaters are sure to be just as short.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy's thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door of the phone booth, it was Jim and Leon wasn't too far behind.

"Does your hand hurt?" Jim asked as Roy exited the phone booth. The look of concern on the kid's face made something in Roy sink. He had not told Jim the whole truth of their mission. Expiration dates were to be keep secret and how much time was really left was unknown to Jim.

"I'm fine," Roy replied before turning his attention to Leon. "Did you get your precious photos?"

Leon shook his head. "Someone was there."

"Man?" Roy asked. Leon nodded yes. "Policeman?"  
  
"They might have been a detective, they were wearing street clothes," Jim chimed in. Roy made the right decision in having Jim accompany the slower replicant. Roy placed a hand on the small of the kid's back, guiding him to their next destination.

* * *

The empty lobby of Eye World was freezing, a chill seeped from the door that lead to the subzero lab.

"Aren't you cold?" Jim asked shivering. His hands were buried deep in his jacket pockets, his collar pulled up to cover his ears.

"It will only be a moment. Stay here and be good."

Jim waited, thinking yet again how he got involved in this crazy mess. He wondered if the police were on their trail or not, if his own apartment would still be safe. There very little options of where else they could stay. Would using some of the money he's spent years saving for his ticket off this planet be worth it.

A loud round of police sirens came from outside making Jim jump in his skin. A million more thoughts began running through his head. What if that detective actually saw them outside Leon's place and had them followed. After no one had entered the building, he calmed himself down, he was growing paranoid being left alone. Waiting another few seconds to make sure the sirens were not meant for them, Jim decided to join Roy in the subzero lab.

It was hard to breath in the coldness of the room.

"Roy?"

* * *

A short man stood unmoving between Roy and Leon. As Jim stepped closer he saw replicant eyes spilled over the floor, some resting on the man's still form. He could see ice crystals beginning to forming on the man's exposed skin.

"You killed him," Jim whispered. Roy stood and spun around, a little surprised that the boy was here. Roy quickly walked towards him, grabbing him before he could run and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"He was no longer of any use to us."

The kid was shaking from the cold and from the fear he felt being Roy's arms, he looked close to tears.

"Will you do the same to me when you're done?"

"Let's get you warmed up," Roy simply replied.

They stopped at a street stand serving a hot noodle soup. Jim tried to keep his composure as Roy happily watched him eat.The two replicant had ordered nothing and sat on either side of Jim in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read sillyboyblue's fic; You Cannot Trust Someone Who Is Using You  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9312482
> 
> After that and this chapter the story loops back to chapter one's timeline begining with Roy and Sabastian leaving to meet Tyrell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please take care of him for me," Roy pleaded. Sebastian would be the only one accompanying him to Tyrell Corporation. All the uncertainties of his meeting with Dr. Tyrell made him wish he could bring Jim along but that would cause too many problems. Roy trusted Pris with his life, the kid would be safer with her. He just had to hope that their fate wasn't sealed and he'd be able to see Jim again.

"Yes." Pris didn't like the kid much, but he meant something to Roy. They had both lost so many friends already, she hated the thought of losing more even if they were humans.

* * *

  
Jim awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. Seconds later Pris appeared before him, a look of dread upon her face.

"I need you to listen to me," Pris spoke softly. Her eyes took an eerie glow when a blimp's spotlights flooded the room. "I need to hide and don't come out no matter what happens."

"What's going on?" Jim stood up quickly, making his head spin for a moment.

"I'll explain later but now I need you to get out of sight."

Leon's face flashed before Jim's eyes. At the noodle stand they decided to spilt up when Leon noticed the police close by and agreed to meet back to Jim's apartment when the coast was clear. Though in the end only Roy and Jim made it back. Leon had ran into a blade runner of all things and thought he could take them out all on his own. Roy tried to reinsure the boy by saying that Leon would have made a better choice had Jim been there with him.

* * *

  
Jim left the closet door open a small crack to look out of. He watched Pris sit still as a stature on the fainting couch were he slept moments ago. Her plan was unclear to Jim maybe she was going pretend to be one of Sebastian's creations until whatever was going to happen blow over.

At the sound of the front door opening Jim moved farther into the closet. He saw a flash of a man in a long coat. He thought it might be Roy until he noticed the dark hair. Kaiser stomped the floor his way to towards where Pris as and the intruder followed. Everything else was quiet to Jim over the sound his heart pumping in his ears.

The quiet broke for Jim as Pris screamed. She kicked the man, sending him flying across the room. She was on top of him in a split second.

Jim throw the closet door open. He couldn't sit by as another replicant killed a human in his presence. Pris knocked the intruder in the ears, dazing them. She jumped from the man and started to run way from him. Her eyes meet Jim's as she passed, she stopped in her tracks.

The intruder moved, catching Jim's attention. He saw the shine of a gun.

"Don't shot her!" Jim tackled the man back to the ground but not before he let off a shot. The bullet when through Pris's back. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the floor flaying in pain.

"Pris!"

"Get out of the way, kid." The intruder struggled to get Jim off of him.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Do you know what she is?" The intruder yelled back. Then he caught sight of the serious look in the boy's eyes. He gave up fighting.

Jim gave the intruder a glance before he went to Pris's side. She was unmoving and what looked the blood spilled from the wound in her gut. The white paint stuck to Jim's fingers as touched her face.

"She didn't have much time left anywhere, kid."

"Then why did you have to kill her?"

"I don't know, kid. I don't know." The intruder stood lost in thought. He moved again when he notice Jim moving Pris. The man decided to lend a hand.

They carried her to the fainting couch. Kaiser walked back into the room and looked at the now sleeping doll. The simple toy did not understand complex things such as death.

The boy sat on the floor next to Pris, her hand hold tight in his. Jim hadn't notice when the intruder finally left just that he did. Jim barely know Pris but that didn't stop the tears from his eyes.

* * *

 

A hand on his shoulder startled Jim awake. It was Roy's. The boy jumped to his feet and pulled the replicant close. Roy was the last one. Though Jim hadn't always trusted him completely, he know that he would miss him when he expired.

The replicant guided Jim away from Pris's side and towards one of the few rooms with a real bed. Roy brought his lips to Jim's. The boy pulled away.

"This is not the time for this," he said softy. Insecurity sank in his stomach.

"It's the perfect time. We need to celebrate life in this time of such death," Roy whispered into his ear. The replicant removed his coat. Then slowly pulled at Jim's shirt. Bringing it up and over his head.

Roy kissed a trail down Jim's chest, paying no attention to the two thin scars under the boy's pecs. Jim let out a broken sob when Roy reached the top of his jeans.

"What's the matter?" Roy look at the boy's face, he was crying.

"You already know don't you," Jim stated.

"About what?" Roy brought himself face to face with Jim again.

"That I'm not...not a real," Jim's breath caught in his throat, his voice became quieter. "Not a real boy."

"I understand," Roy kissed at the tears streaming down Jim's face.

"And you still want me?" Jim asked franticly, guesting between their bodies, "This way?"

"Yes."

"I never thought I'd fall in love so fast." Jim began to cry harder as he wrapped his arms around Roy. They hold this embrace for as long as Jim needed.

The two made love together for the first time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't geel too rushed. I've been working on this story for awhile and felt the need to finish it before seeing Blade Runner 2049 soon. I have a sequel in the works that I've been writing along side this one but with 2049 timeline a lot of it's element have changed. I'm not if I'll share both verison yet. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I have a great time writing this and exploring the world of Blade Runner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope enjoyed. Feel free to point out any errors and again honest criticism is more then welcome.


End file.
